The Arrival
by HarryPotter's-angel
Summary: Only Ralph and a few other boys were rescued by the ship. Leaving behind Jack and the others. What happens when a man is washed up on the island with little memory? How will bloodthirsty Jack and his pals take to this new arrival? Constructive critism wan


Slowly, I open my eyes. A bright light is shining at the end of a tunnel. Death – I welcome it. However, my eyes adjust and the bright light appears to be the Sun, shining in the bright blue sky. Some kind of force seems to be pushing me across this … sand – my fingers grasp the damp sand. Groaning, I look down at the sea that keeps pushing me across the beach.

Choking, sea water gushes out of my mouth; leaving a foul taste of salt. Staggering upwards, my legs give way from lack of use; I come crashing down again face first into the water. Spluttering, I slowly get to my feet. That's when I realised something that I had failed to notice – I'm alive!

A gasp of shock escaped me. How? Happiness took over me. My grin faltered. Why wouldn't I be alive? Where am I? How did I get here? I strained my brain to think but it remained blank. Frustrated, I kicked the rock beside me. Swearing uncontrollably at the severe pain, it is then when I notice I am bare-footed. I sit on the sand rubbing my foot which is throbbing painfully. Rolling onto my side I look at my surroundings. The island is so beautiful. It had the tallest trees and the prettiest flowers. Hang on, looking at the trees more I notice that the ones at the back appear to be burnt down. What the …?

Rustling suddenly comes from the nearest bush. Just great, I escape death and now I have a lion waiting to tear me to shreds. To my greatest surprise, a small boy pops out. He approaches me warily.

"You're a grown up!" the boy said amazed.

"Yeah," I said, slowly.

"I'm Wilfred. What is your name?"

"I'm … My name is … oww," I groan, as my foot throbs violently. That's when it clicked into place. "My name is Al." Such satisfaction I tell you. Now I just have to figure out the rest.

"OK Oww, I'll take you to the others," said Wilfred.

"There are more?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, well aren't you here to rescue us?"

"Well kid you have to see …"

"Come on," Wilfred interrupted, pulling me to my feet. The small skinny boy helped me as I limped beside him.

"What happened to your foot?" he asked.

"I kicked a rock."

"That was stupid."

"Yes, it was," I muttered.

While we were walking, I kept noticing Wilfred giving me glances full of worship – as though I was a God.

We came to an open clearing. Small boys were sat around the boy with ginger hair. The boy was naked and appeared to be some kind of leader. He was sat cross-legged with his eyes shut.

"Jack? Jack! I found someone!" shrilled Wilfred excitedly.

Jack didn't move his eyes remained shut.

"There used to be more of us," Wilfred quickly informed me, "but they were rescued by a ship. Us lot, hadn't seen it until it was too late."

"That's unfortunate," I said.

Jack's eyes snapped open at the sound of my … manly voice I guess.

"He said he could rescue us!"

"Wait, I never said that! I don't even know who I am! How can I rescue you?" I gushed, out quickly.

I don't know if it was my imagination but the boys all appeared to be relieved by my comment except Wilfred of course.

"What is your name?" asked Jack.

"His name is Oww!" Wilfred said, before I had opened my mouth.

"Is he going to be our new leader?" one of the other boys asked.

In that moment the atmosphere changed. The look in Jack's eyes was murderous. I found myself scared of … well of twelve year olds!

I don't know why but I turned and ran as fast as I could travel I ran, limping, pain spurting from my foot up my leg. My navy training had always taught me to trust my instincts. Yes, that's right … I was in the navy. Yet I was running from twelve year olds!

I could hear their feet pounding behind me. I was their prey and they were the predators. Three of them jumped on my back sending me on the ground. Fists pounded into me, I struggled against them - hitting anything and everything. Normally I wouldn't hit kids but these were no longer children. Pain was everywhere, taking over me until I felt no more. I saw nothing apart from the light at the end of a tunnel.

**A/n: Constructive criticism is wanted so please review but no flames.**


End file.
